heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Fraser
|actress = Catriona Balfe |fullname = Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser |alias = |personality = Fiery, independant, stubborn, caring, sensible, motherly, protective, caring, friendly (to her friends and family), foul-mouthed |appearance = Woman with curly, light brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin |occupation = Combat nurse (formerly) Healer Doctor |alignment = Good |affiliations = Fraser of Lovat Beauchamp family Randall family |goal = To return to the future to her husband (formerly). |home = North Carolina Scotland (formerly) Boston (formerly) |family = |friends = Joe Abernathy, Margaret Campbell, Geillis Duncan (formerly), Murtogh Fitzgibbon, Colum MacKenzie, Mrs. Fitzgibbon, Yi Tien Cho, Marsali Fraser, Colum MacKenzie, Jocasta MacKenzie, Lizzie Wemyss |enemies = Jack Randall, Laoghaire MacKenzie, Dougal MacKenzie, Archibold Campbell, Stephen Bonnet, Geillis Duncan, Marsali Fraser (formerly) |likes = Healing, being with Jamie Fraser, being with Frank (formerly), her family, children |dislikes = Violence, slavery, fighting with Jamie, her family in danger, fights, argues }}'''Claire Fraser '''is the main titular protagonist of the ''Outlander ''book series by Diana Gabaldon She is a nurse, later a doctor, and a time-traveler who has lived both in the 20th century and the 18th century. Background Claire was born ‎October 20, 1918 in London, England. When she was a child, Claire's parents were killed in a car crash and she was left under the care of her uncle, Quentin Lambert Beauchamp. Physical Appearance At the beginning of the series, Claire is twenty-seven years old. She has curly, light brown hair, fair skin and light brown eyes that nearly look golden. However, by the third book, Claire is in her early fifties and has gained grey streaks in her hair. Claire's Uncle Lamb told her that her mother's eyes had been the same color. Relationships Claire is a member of the Beauchamp family, Randall family and Fraser family by marriage. Her grandfather, David Beauchamp married Angela Bell Beauchamp (Deceased). They had two sons: Henry and Quentin. Henry married Julia Moriston, Claire's mother, whose parents are unknown. Her father, Henry, had a brother named Quentin, who adopted Claire after her father and mother were killed in a crash. She was an only child and had no siblings. She married Frank Randall. They were unable to have children because of her husband's inability to produce children. While in 1740s Scottland, Claire married James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser to protect her from Jack Black Randall. They had a daughter together, but she was a stillborn named Faith. They had a second child, named "Brianna." Brianna married Roger MacKenzie Wakefield and they had two children: a son named Jem and a daughter named Amanda. They adopted a son, re-naming him from Claudel to Fergus. Claire briefly married Lord John Grey, who married her to protect her from being arrested for espionage and a last service to Jamie (because they both thought he was dead). However, their marriage was revealed invalid when her husband returned. and turned out to be alive. Gallery File:Catriona Balfe as Claire Fraser (s1) 02.jpg File:Claire Fraser Season 2.jpg File:Claire Fraser Season 3.jpg File:Claire S2 Promo.jpg File:Claire Season 2 Promo 1.jpg File:Claire Season 2 Promo.jpg File:Claire season 4.jpg File:Jaim and Claire Fraser 2.jpg Claire Season 1 Promo 1.jpg|thumb 220px-Claire Fraser (Outlander TV).jpg Catriona Balfe as Claire Fraser (s1) 01.jpg Claire Fraser S4 P2.jpg Category:Outlander characters Category:Heroines Category:Main protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Doctors Category:Nurses Category:Healers Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents Category:Time travelers Category:Live-action characters Category:TV show characters Category:Ladies Category:Wealthy characters